Fixations
by paanties
Summary: Cloud eats chocolate covered strawberries and a few characters enjoy it a tad too much... rated M for safety.
1. Strawberries

A/N: This is my first shot at a fanfiction so if it sucks major butt, please understand. This plot bunny would not let me rest until I wrote it down. It's slightly AU because I don't think it would be possible for all these people to be in the same room at the same time.

Disclaimer: I will own Final Fantasy as soon as I become fish.

* * *

Six of Square Enix's finest masculine figures (not that these were the only ones), dead or not, were sitting in compatible silence in a house which all Squeenix characters can coexist somewhat peacefully. Although they would never admit it, these six men all had some sort of fixation; fetishes if you please. Vincent had a fixation for the color red, if it wasn't glaringly obvious. Zack had a fixation with strawberries; he just couldn't get enough of those little fruits. Tseng had a fixation for tongues, not that he would ever tell. Leon had a fixation for lips; such small things, so many possibilities. Reno just had a fixation on anything oral, and Sephiroth just had a fixation on Cloud.

Just then said blond walked in. The narrator believes she failed to mention the plate of freshly washed strawberries Tifa had put on the table, but there was. However, these weren't just any strawberries. These were strawberries dipped in chocolate, because then they are all that more sensual, which plays nicely in with the story (how Zack did not see or notice them the narrator has _no_ clue).

"Hey, Tifa! Can I eat these strawberries?" Cloud called towards the kitchen.

At the sound of this, all six of the men's head jerked towards Cloud to look at him. Strawberries. Strawberries meant red. Strawberries meant fruit which meant juices which meant a tongue meeting that trail of juice to stop it from its course down the wrist. Strawberries meant eating which took a lot of lip action. Eating strawberries meant something oral, and for Sephiroth, it just being Cloud was enough. All the men sat waiting for Tifa's reply.

"Yeah! Sure go ahead!" came the muffled response from the kitchen. The men almost cried with joy.

They watched intently as Cloud sat down and picked up one of the chocolate-covered strawberries. He put one near his mouth and nibbled the end of it. Bit by bit, the strawberries entered Cloud's mouth; he bit down and chewed. Vincent could see the red fibers peeking out from their chocolaty prison and he could just imagine what it would feel like for a certain part of his body to repl–_ahem_. Strawberries are good, aren't they, Zack? Chocolate was smeared on Cloud's lip and all Leon could think about was kissing right off hi–_once again, AHEM_. Tseng watched closely as a pink tongue peeped out to wipe away the chocolate remaining on his upper and lower lip. Reno was just glad this was taking place, and Sephiroth... well, let's just say he was happy it was Cloud. Slowly, but surely, the strawberry was finished and Cloud reached for his next one. Had any of these men been less than fine Squeenix creations they would have drooled. Thankfully, they are not.

_For teasing him so thoroughly, he'd throw the blond in question up against the wall and proceed to kiss him senseless, grinding their hips together wrenching a moan out of the shorter man. After that, he would spin the blond around, drop their pants and ta_–Their eyes snapped opened to the sound of a trashcan lid being shut. This time the men almost cried out in protest. They hadn't realized their eyes had closed, and now they were all extremely happy in their nether regions. They watched as Cloud made his way back to his room.

All of them looked at each other. All of a sudden, there was a mad dash for the room mentioned; hair was pulled, stomachs were elbowed, some were stepped on, and others were tripped. All in all, it was a gruesome battle to see who could reach it to the blonde's room door. From which only one was champion.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure I'm going to write a sequel. If you want one, it will be filled with lemony goodness and I will choose the "champion" by popular vote. So read and review!! 


	2. The Wrath of the Hair Tie

* * *

A/N: It's me again! And this is the sequel. By "popular vote" (only three reviews TTTT) the "champion" is Reno. Just to let you know, the interaction between Reno and Cloud before the smut is based off of one of Jubilations' (great artist, check out her gallery) many wonderful submissions on deviantArt.

Warnings: If you don't like yaoi/shonenai (male x male) then don't read.

Disclaimer: Nope, not a fish yet.

* * *

Oh? So you've come again? For what reason? Ah yes: the champion; you wish to know what happened after the mad dash to Cloud's room, no? Well, it went something like this...

Amidst the heap of struggling, kicking, punching men, our beloved red-head managed to squeeze out only to be stopped by Leon grabbing his hair tie. No, not Reno's hair, his hair tie. Luckily for Reno, and not so fortunately for Leon and a few others, Reno's hair tie decided to snap, or untie really quickly. And when this band of rubber snapped (untied really quickly), it flicked itself to the middle of Leon's forehead.

"Ow! Shit!" Leon's eyes watered; because man, did that thing sting. Leon's head jerked back and collided with Tseng's.

"Damnit, that hurts!" Tseng grunted. Tseng, language! I expected better of you.

But that wasn't the end if the exclamations of pain. The almost forgotten hair tie made its way around to the rest of the men who had yet to feel its wrath.

"Ouch! My ear!"

"Ugh! What in Shiva's name was that!?"

"The hell!? My nose!"

The tie found its way back to its respective owner, and Reno caught it in midair as it headed his way.

"Heh heh... and _that's_ why I love this hair tie, Tseng," Reno stated, looking at the band fondly.

"Figures..." muttered Tseng.

Just before anyone could reach out to trip Reno or pull him back to the pile of bodies, he slipped into Cloud's room. There was the loudest resounding chorus of "Fuck!" ever heard in the house where all Squeenix characters can coexist somewhat peacefully. The men realized that the scrambling was no use now.

"Wait," Sephiroth said as he glared his 'Jenova glare of doom' at the door as if that would make Reno keel over and die.

"What?" Tseng said rather irritably.

"Why don't we all have a go?" Sephiroth said blandly looking back to the group as if what he said was no big deal.

"_What_?" the rest of the group almost shouted. Almost.

Sephiroth shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

They mumbled in agreement; that's when Zack spoke up, "Then we need to figure out the order of who goes next and stuff."

"You're right."

Just before everything became chaotic again, Vincent said, "I have an idea."

Everybody turned to look at him.

"Everyone, get in a circle," Vincent instructed.

"You're kidding right?" Leon asked incredulously.

"Just do it..." Vincent responded. Everyone did as they were told.

"Now, put both of your fists in front of you," Vincent instructed again. Everyone looked skeptically at Vincent, but followed the instructions nonetheless.

Irvine Kinneas and Kuja (two more of Square Enix's fine male specimens) walked in to see quite an unusual sig-alright it was a downright hilarious-in-a-creepy-way sight. They saw five of the six men who failed to reach the door fast enough squatting in a circle with each of them hold out their fists. But that wasn't what made it hilariously creepy. It was what was being said. Vincent's monotone voice floated towards them.

"King Tut had a butt, what color was it?"

"Umm... Uh..."

"Just pick a color, Zack!"

"Hush! I'm thinking, Seph! Beige!"

"B–A–Y–J."

"That's not how you spell beige, Vincent."

"I'm quite aware of that, Tseng."

"I'm not so sure about that." (muttered)

"I'm not sure I quite got that, _Tseng_."

"Oh, it was nothing, _Vincent_."

"I seriously can't believe we're actually doing this!"

"SHUT UP, LEON!"

"SHUT UP, LEON!"

"SHUT UP, LEON!"

"SHUT UP, LEON!"

Irvine and Kuja slowly and quietly backed out of the room, afraid to become more scarred then they had already become.

* * *

While on the other side of the door...

"How's it going, sweet thang?" drawled Reno, leaning against the door.

"Reno, what in Shiva's name are you doing?" asked Cloud slightly surprised.

"So you come here often?" Reno ignored the comment smoothly.

"Yeah... s'my room," answered Cloud, one of his golden brows rising.

Reno sauntered over and pushed Cloud down on the bed. His nimble fingers made short work of unzipping Cloud's vest, unbuckling the belt, and undoing his pants.

"Reno! What are you d–uuuuhn!!"

Cloud was cut off with one of his own loud moans as Reno licked him from base to head. The blonde found that he was hardening fast and the speed of the blood rushing to his groin left him rather lightheaded. Where Reno learned how to do this he had no clue, not that Cloud was complaining. All he could do was grip the hair on the head furiously bobbing up and down on his cock. Then Cloud felt Reno slow and pull off his pants. After that, Cloud heard rustling of clothing. He gathered himself long enough to lift his head and see that the redhead had taken off his own pants. Reno was currently preparing himself while sucking on Cloud. Reno gave a long drawn out moan around the blonde's erection, and Cloud's head dropped onto the bed, back arching. Reno tongued the sensitive spot on the underside just behind the head of the cock, and Cloud let out a gasp. Then all of a sudden he was released. Cloud let out a groan of protest which quickly turned into a groan of encouragement, when Reno straddled the blonde's and slid down on his arousal.

"Oh _gods_, Reno," Cloud choked out.

"Cloud..." Reno hissed as he sat there panting for a moment, needing to adjust.

Reno started moving. Cloud thrust up as Reno came down and the redhead gave a throaty moan. The two moved in time with each other and the feeling in the pits of their stomachs kept building and building until it was too much. With one final thrust, they came together. They laid limp in each others arms panting unable to move.

"That... was... a-fuck-mazing, yo," Reno rasped out.

"Ditto," replied Cloud.

After the redhead had regained some of the energy that had been lost in their activity, he hauled himself up, got dressed, and left the room. The men on the other side of the door looked up to see Reno come out all disheveled and satisfied.

"Oh yeah..." grinned the redhead.

Then the remainder of the men turned to the narrator and glared. The narrator in question shivered as she realized she had made five exceedingly horny men into her enemies for she had gotten lazy and decided to not write all the other pairings. Though she thought she would point out that they were all horny together and why hadn't they done something together in the time Reno and Cloud got it on. The men stopped for a moment and stared at each other. There was another mad dash but this one was for each other as Vincent became painfully aware how nice Tseng's thighs were and Sephiroth realized how fine Vincent's ass looked in leather as the material pulled all sorts of interesting directions while Zack eyed the nice bulge in Leon's pants and Leon's wanted to find out if the hair was just as spiky downtown as it was up top.

The narrator is sad to say this is where it ends because she must tend to the blood leaking from her nose before it stains anything.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
